Haunted
by aiya22
Summary: When Clare Edwards "messes" up again She resorts to moving to Toronto will a certain green eyed boy help ease her of her "curse" or will he become her next snack? MY FIRST FAN FICTION
1. Chapter 1

Haunted 12/04/2011 11:12:00

Chapter 1

It haunted me, every night the silent screams I endured, the bellowing and moans that I had to endure, but this is who I am. I'm sorry let me introduce my self. My name is Clare, Clare Edwards to be exact and well I am not your average girl.

You see I have this problem I am what you might call a siren you know those mythical creatures that are commonly known for their beautiful voices the ones that sit on rocks and sing so that sailors come so we can devour them yea that's me. But whatever you do never get me confused with mermaids I have had first hand experiences with them and let me tell you they are total bitches. I am now running to another place Toronto, because I have screwed once again, no matter what I do I cant stop killing I do it to suppress my hunger and my needs, normally we sirens only go for men but I'm different, I enjoy both. Which is why I am leaving this town and heading to Toronto.

**2 months ago**

" Oh God Clare keep going don't stop please keep licking me just like that."

" Samantha stop moving so much." I said while slowly pushing two of my fingers inside her, she was so fucking wet, and I was enjoying her just as much as she was. I got back down between her legs replacing my fingers with my tongue. I licked in small circles making her moan my name. Sucking her clit and biting her softly in places, Samantha pulled me up, and kissed me, she slid her tongue across my breast making sure to give them both attention.

" mmm Samantha, go lower." I said.

Sam slid her tongue down my stomach sliding it across my belly button ring, she placed her head between my legs, and I slid my hands through her jet black hair. I felt her tongue as she licked me making me feel things that I hadn't felt in a long time.

" Bite me Sam, bite me."

Sam bit down hard the way I liked it, she slid two fingers inside of me while licking me. She pushed her fingers in deep and I lost it. My juices covered her hand and she eagerly licked it off.

I was now hungry and that was bad for her I smiled and he and began licking her clit once again, Sam moaned in pleasure. I slid my tongue up her stomach and to her neck.

" Clare bite me I like to be bitten." She says.

I smiled to myself she really should not have said that, my teeth grew long and ended to a point. I reared back and bit her, the warm blood flowed through me as she screeched in pain. It was soon over her body lay lifeless with bits of pieces missing.

I shook my head to get rid of the flashback. I didn't like the things that I did and I was often haunted by them but it was apart of me and it was either eat or die and I sure as hell wasn't going to do that, maybe I will find that one person that will rid me of this horrid lifestyle, but until I found that person I was going to continue to do what I had to in order to live.

I wonder what Toronto is going to be like? I thought aimlessly as I got on the bus to my new home and feeding ground.

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THE SEXY SIREN GETS TO TORONTO? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! **

**THERE YOU HAVE IT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HAUNTED PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED AS THE STORY GOES ON PEACE AND LOVE! AIYA22 **


	2. Chapter 2 first encounter

**Ok so im back lol here to add another chapter to my story haunted and this is where the characters come in **** soooo here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

I stepped off the bus looking around me, looking at the sites and taking in the new smells. The view I saw was amazing, all of the snow calmed me and the smell of the crisp air and trees made me love this place any more. I grabbed my bags and headed down the street having no idea where I was headed all I knew was that I had to find the apartment that I was now going to be living in.

"Clare!" A voice screamed. I turned around to see a familiar face. A brown skinned girl with long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, she was dressed rather odd but then again I had not seen her in almost 100 years.

"Alli oh my gosh what are you doing here?" I screamed dropping all my bags.

"I live in Toronto wow it has been forever since we split up" she said in a hasty tone.

"Yea it has but any way im trying to find my apartment but I have no Idea where im going haven't had the chance to adjust yet." I said while running my hand through my now long chestnut hair.

"Oh wow well its getting pretty dark so why don't you just crash at my house and we will get you situated in the morning." Alli said hoping I would say yes. I gave her a nod and we grabbed my things and headed down the street.

**Alli`s house**

The great feel of a shower. I walked out of the bathroom in my night clothes looking around at Alli`s multi colored room. This was something new Alli had always been the one to where colors but not colors this damn bright.

"Hey Alli." a loud booming voice came from the base of the stairs. I though to myself who could that be and I went and hid in the bathroom.

"Alli are you up there?" the voice seemed to get closer to the room, I peeked my head out of the bathroom door a little and saw the knob turn and the door open.

Alli are you… he turned to see me and I stepped out thank goodness it was only Sav.

"Clare is that you?" he looked at me in shock.

"Yea its me." I said looking up at him he looked different he was taller and he looked more mature his hair hung just above his eyes.

Oh wow Sav, said while walking over toward me.

I wondered why he was looking for Alli but that was none of my business. I asked why he was looking for her and he said something about Degrassi whatever that was.

"Clare by the way you have to get enrolled into school." He said.

"What why im almost 213 years old what the hell would I look like going to school?" I asked now annoyed.

"Because you still look like the average 16 year old so we are enrolling you tomorrow"

I groaned at the thought of going back to school but I guess it could be helped. A little while later Alli showed up with something that smelled horrible. I wrinkled my nose and the gagging smell. Alli what the hell is that and why does it smell? I asked pointing at the white Styrofoam box. It doesn't stink she said and its Italian food spaghetti to be exact. That smells disgusting I yelled I can't eat that and any way Im full for now.

"Clare you have got to control your self you can't just go along eating people you have to find a way to control it Clare." Alli said using her motherly tone.

"I know that Alli I know." With that I went up stairs and went to sleep. The next day I was up bright early Alli and I had managed to find my apartment and get all my stuff moved in and now it was time to get enrolled. OH JOY!

I was dressed in my favorite black acid washed skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt that hung off one of my shoulders; I topped it off with a pair of low top black Converse. Yea I was ready.

"Well miss Edwards we will certainly be happy to have you join us here at Degrassi." Mr. Simpson my new principal said. I just nodded in agreement but I was really annoyed. I walked down the halls wondering aimlessly around trying to get use to the school, when all of a sudden I hit something extremely hard.

"Watch where you're going!" The voice said lowly.

"Geez why don't you look where you are going" I said annoyed and aggravated. I looked up into the most brilliant green eyes that I had ever seen.

He looked at me in an awkward and I knew this was going to be bad. I stood up and hurried down the hall before he could say any thing I could not become attached to anybody it always turned out bad.

**Eli`s POV: **I wonder who that was she was beautiful I walked down the hall to my locker when I ran into Adam who look like he had just seen a ghost.

"Adam what's up "I asked

"Degrassi is getting a new student and she is cute to." Adam said

" what is her name do you know?"

"Nope but I guess we will find out tomorrow." Adam said.

I walked down the hallway and out the door I wanted to get to know the girl with the piercing blue eyes and pale skin she intrigued me tomorrow was a new day and I was hoping that I could at least get to know her.

**Wham Bam Turkey and Ham there you have it Chapter 2 Of Haunted Please Review **** Aiya :) **


	3. Chapter 3 English partners

**Ok sooooo im back oh wow im so excited that I have reviews it makes me happy I am going to try and make this chapter longer so here you go Chapter 3 of Haunted**

**Chapter 3**

**Clare's POV****: **I woke up early a little too early for my liking but today was the day. The day that I go to Degrassi I stood up and walked to the bathroom I was already clean so I just washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and strait to my closet I was happy I could wear what I wanted I hated uniforms.

I decided to go with my blue skinny jeans that laced up the side and my Dead Hand t-shirt for some reason I really liked their music. I topped my outfit off with some dark blue converse. I was ready. I walked out of my apartment and down the street. I had already had a good feel of where i was going in fact i knew exactly where i was going thanks to my photographic memory. i kept walking but for some reason I did not really want to go to school something was off really off.

" Clare" i was knocked out of my train of thought by a screaming Alli walking toward me. She seemed really happy a little to happy but hey some one had to be and it damn sure wasnt gonna be me.

" Morning Alli" i said quietly.

" Ready for Degrassi?" she asked wide eyed.

" Yea I guess lets just get this over with." I said annoyed out of my mind.

We walked up the steps of Degrassi and I opened the doors I was greeted by more than a thousand eyes and they were all on me. Today was gonna be awkward very awkward.

"ahh Miss Edwards nice of you to join us". the teacher looked up and said.

" Yea thanks" i said. I looked around the room at the lingering eyes. i sat in the nearest empty seat and began to doodle on my hand.

" Sorry im late Mrs. Dawes" a low voice said i looked up to see that it was the same boy from yesterday he was in my literature class he was so fucking sexy. He wore his hair not to long and his bangs hung in front of his eyes he was dressed entirely in black. This was great just great how is it that the very boy I am trying to avoid end up in my literature class? Just my dumb luck i guess. I groaned from the pains that were beginnig to form in my stomach. This was bad, just the sight of him made me hungry.

" It is ok Mr. Galsworthy just please have a seat." Mrs Dawes said as if he were her favorite student in the world.

He sat down right behind me and his scent made my whole body shut down i felt them my fang as they began to grow. I regained my self and thought "NO!", and they retracted instantly I had to control myself if I wanted to stay here for a while and something deep inside me knew that I did not want to kill this boy. Mrs. Dawes started to assign partners great just as long as I didn t get him i would be fine.

"Alli and Drew"

I looked over at Alli just in time to see her roll her eyes and mouth out the words "Oh Great" and looked or at this boy who i guess was Drew to give the boy in front of him a high five. apparently Alli did not like this Drew character to much.

"Clare and Eli"

My eyes got wide who is Eli I thought to myself and i felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and gasped at the same time. yes apparently I have a lot of rotten luck. He stared at me and his eyes were like emeralds. He just peered at me like he was staring into my very soul and the thought of that scared me, if only he knew what my soul was like he would not be staring at me the way he is right now.

"Well I guess we will be working together." He said in a shy yet deep voice.

"I guess we will." I said back. The very thought of working with him scared me. Our first assignment was due next week it was a writers note of our partner. Talking about our partner and telling who they are and what there interests are in life that type of thing. I was a very good writer so this should be easy, well the writing part any way, but actually being alone with him and asking him questions that was going to be hard.

**Eli`s Pov**

She was in my literature class and I was her partner. My day and luck was going good today, I will get to know about her but she seems really hesitant about trying to know me. I mean dont get me wrong I not exactly the type of person who is ready to jump head first into meeting someone new but this girl there is something different about her. I looked up at her to speak and was completely shocked at how beautiful her eyes were. They were like two blue orbs not like a cloudy blue but a bright and vibrant blue a blue that you would never find in the big variety box of Crayola crayons. I asked if I should come over to her house after school, but she quickly said no, and that we should definately meet at my house. I guess it was because she lived by herself. This was going to be a awkward partnership.

She arrived at my house at around four thirty wearing a Dead Hand T- shirt and a pair of acid washed skinny jeans. I was suprised because she did not seem like the person to like that type of music, but it just made this situation less awkward because we had a common intrest. She walked in and I shut the door.

"Ok so tell me about yourself." I said while picking up a notebook and a pen. She looked at me in a kind of regretful look as if she had been around for a long time.

**Clare`s POV**

"Well I was born in New York" I said know that I was lying to him with every word. "My parentes died whe i was fourteen and I was sent to live with my uncle who also lives in New York. I have been passed around from member to member and now I live in Toronto by myself, but my aunt lives here in Toronto as well I will be eighteen soon"

" What type of music do you like?" he asked.

" I like all types but I am a fand of loud rock music Dead Hand is my favorite band" I said.

"Hey thats my favorite band to." He said brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

I began asking him questions and we were almost done with the assignment, when his parents came home.

"Eli we are home" a lady said as she walked into the living room where we were. "Oh baby boy you have company who is this?" she asked staring at me like I wanted to hurt her son or something.

"Oh mom this is Clare ... Clare Edwards she is my english partner. Clare this is CeeCee my mom"

"Nice to meet you." I said. she just nodded her head and proceeded upstairs while calling for Eli.

"I want her out of here." I heard her say. "There is something wrong with her"

"Mom you dont even know her how can you say you dont like her?" he asked.

I felt it was time for me to go and I was already half way done with the assignment. So i quickly finished it saved it on my laptop and wrote a note for Eli. I left quietly before thay had even finished there conversation.

**Eli`s POV **

I walked downstairs expecting to see Clare still sitting there but the only thing there was my open laptop and a sticky note from Clare on top. "_Eli I finished my part of the assignment while you were upstairs with your mom text me later k." Clare. _My mom always did this every single time when i would have a friend over besides Adam she would say that there was something wrong with them and then they would either leave or just stop talking to me. I finished up my part of the assignment, and went upstairs to text Clare.

"Hey are you awake"

"Yea Im up"

"Look im really sorry about my mom she does that all the time"

" hey dont worry about it im sure she was just trying to protect you"

"from what she is very smothering I love her but sometimes I just want to breathe"

"Yea I know how that feels"

"So how about we meet up at the Dot tomorrow for lunch?"

I waited for her to answer but after about thirty minutes I figured she was asleep.

"Sure is anybody else coming along?"

" Yea Adam"

"good I will see you then"

**Clare`s POV**

I was really pushing it going to luch with Eli tomorrow, but if I wanted to stay here i would have to control my hunger and learn how to eat regular and be normal. I laughed at that thought me normal yea like that was ever going to happen, but i was going to try and tomorrow was the true test but just in case i was going to ask Alli to go with me. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day i just hope i dont screw it up.

**There you go chapter three of Haunted sorry it took so long i have been going through alot of stuff. I will try and update chapter four as soon as i can. :) Aiya **


	4. Chapter 4 here we are

**ok i am sooooo sorry that i havent posted in a while i know that this took forever but i have been in and out of the hospital and been really sick and other stuff but without further explaining here is chapter for of haunted.**

**Clare's POV: ** Today was the day the day that Eli and I would have lunch together. I wonder if he would notice if I dont eat anything, ok i am sorry but i just cant bring my self to eat the garbage that humans call food. It reeks and the colors of it just disgust me. but today i was going to try and be normal Alli agreed to go with me she had way more self control than I did and i needed her just in case. Alli and i arrived at the Dot and Eli and Adam were there waiting and talking quietly I could hear them Adam was asking Eli what he thought about me and Eli naturally said well I dont really know her.

" You ready?" Alli asked me like she was my mother.

"Yes maam." i said jokingly. she gave me a goofy smile and we walked in.

**Eli`s POV**:

They walked in and my eyes averted directly to Clare she was well beautiful. Her Chestnut hair cascaded down her back with a bang that covered her left eye. She looked up at me with those eyes those beautiful blue eyes and in the exact moment that she did that my body froze what was this. I shook my head a entered back into reality. I stood up and greeted them both and we proceeded.

"Well im so happy that you guys could make it" I said.

"Yea with the busy schedule we both have it is a wonder that we did" They both said sarcastically.

We all laughed and chatted until it was time to order everyone ordered their food and we waited.

**Clare`s POV**:

I ordered the least smelling thing on the menu a salad with croutons, and on top of that i managed to keep it down I was happy that lunch was over and that i could leave because every second i spent here my hunger for Eli was becoming more and more noticeable. just then both Alli and Adam got calls and they both got up apologizing saying that they had to go because of problems at home, and just like that this day had just become a nightmare. I was starting to get really hungry and he was looking delicious. NO! i said to myself I wont.

"Hey are you ok?" Eli asked looking down at me.

"Yea Im fine its just that its nothing" I said not wanting to open this up to anything else.

"well how about we go somewhere and talk ok" Eli said.

"Ok" I agreed and we got up and walked out.

I dont know what is going to happen but i am almost certain that i should not have gone with Eli I will have to withstand the ultimate test because if i lose myself just once it will be all over for Eli.

**OK GUYS HERE YOU GO IM SO SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT BUT MY HEAD IS STARTING TO HURT PLZ REVIEW AIYA :) **


	5. Chapter 5  the darkness within

**OK I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5**

**_ELI`s POV:_** I dont know what was going on with Claire but she seemed kind of weird but i liked that about her she was different from all the other girls at Degrassi but i could not put my finger on just what was going on in her head we walked to the park and she sat on the swings quietly and looked up at me.

**" well what is it that you wanted to talk to me about" **Claire asked looking at the sky.

**" Um well I really like you and I was wondering if well..." **I could not get my words out fast enough i was tripping over everything this just was not turning out the way I wanted it to. I started to feel myself turn red. "crap" I thought to myself.

**" Yes what is it Eli?" **She asked.

**"Oh its nothing." **I replied casually. Today just is not the day to ask you I will try again another day. I reached for her hand and she took it smiling at me. I could almost melt into her smile it was like nothing I had ever seen before.

_**CLAIRE`s POV:**_ Ok I am not really sure what is going on with Eli but what I do know is that I have to get away from him as soon as possible the more i am with him the larger my hunger for him grows. He tried to ask me something today but I am not really sure what it was.

It is now starting to get dark and we are no where near my house and I am starting to get really hungry, we walked down a alley which I knew well this was the short cut I took home. This is also the perfect place. My fangs began to grow and I lost all control.

**" This is what I am Eli."** He stared at me with empty eyes I didnt get it. Why wasnt he scared of me, did he already know what i was, or was it that he was just to scared to show any signs of emotion. That is when he opened his mouth.

**" I dont care." **That was all he said. I looked at him in shock. He didnt care really.

**" What do you mean you dont care?" " I want to eat you and you dont care?"** I said a little scared of his acceptance.

**" No, because I know your not stronger than me." **

I laughed at his doubt in my strength I began to push him into the wall as my true form began to show. Eli smirked at me. He laughed at this situation, and I didnt get it.

**" Whats so funny?" **I asked.

**" You" **After he said that one word I began to feel pressure under me. He was pushing me back. I was against the wall and i didnt even realize what was happening.

**" You see Claire, this is my form im not afraid of you." "Because in a way im like you."**

I stared at him in horror wondering what he was and for the first time in my life i was scared. Scared of what was going to happen. Eli like me there was no way he acted like a normal boy. So if he was so normal why was i so scared? There was a darkness in Eli. A darkness that was perhaps darker than mine. What was he.

**ELI`s POV: **I showed her before i wanted her to know. She looked at me with terror in her eyes, and the way she looked at me was the same why everyone looked at me when they found out about me. Then they would disappear rather I would help them disappear. The only one who accepted it was my best friend Adam, and that was a rather odd story. I let Claire go and we walked in silence.

We finally got to her house and I looked at her and said that I wanted her to keep what she saw between us she nodded and agreed only if I kept her secret as well. I wonder where this will lead us I hope that I can trust her because if not I will have to KILL HER.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 5. SO WHAT IS UP WITH ELI WHAT IS HE. I AM SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT BUT I AM SWAMPED WITH COLLEGE AMONG OTHER THINGS REVIEWS PLEASE AND I WILL TRY TO POST AS SOON AS POSSIBLE :) LOVE AIYA  
><strong>


End file.
